


wrapped up in this warmth called you

by lilacharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Christmas, Christmas AU, Christmas Fluff, Cuddling, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hate Sex, Kissing, Laughter During Sex, Liam Payne & Louis Tomlinson Friendship, Love/Hate, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5348780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacharry/pseuds/lilacharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis didn't exactly expect to have any guests early Christmas morning, however, thanks to his reassuring and friendly warm persona, he might just be spending it with his unfortunately horrid neighbor, Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wrapped up in this warmth called you

     The smell of half-baked cookies escaped from the oven and sneakily lingered into the warm living room, tempting and intoxicating Louis with sheer satisfaction.

He was sat on his couch with a warm glass of tea held gently between his hands, his dimly lit surroundings leaving the few Christmas scented candles, his favorites being _Marshmallow Fireside_ and _Twisted Peppermint_ , to take on the job of illuminating his figure upon the nearby wall. Of course, the all-white Christmas tree lights and television running a marathon of old Christmas movies helped with that process. The blanket he was wrapped up in was fluffy and brilliant enough to be used as an example for the word ‘ _warmth_ ’ in the dictionary, he thought. As the snow fell outside of the windows, it controversially being one of the most coldest winters where he lived in forever, the setting played the immaculate character of a perfect end to Christmas Eve/his 26th birthday and beginning to an early Christmas Day.

Although he dreaded getting up from his completely comfortable position, the reward for doing so was gooey, thermal cookies he'd guiltily eat without even letting cool down first. He hopped up from his spot, stopping _Miracle On 34th Street_ , and scurried to the nearby kitchen. Eagerly, he opened the oven after turning it off, reaching in bare-handed before realizing he did indeed need the oven gloves. Sure, he was never fond of cooking, but the cookies he’d set in the oven only minutes ago smelt as if he had just walked into a five-star bakery who’d just put out the freshest goods.

Just as he closed the oven and happily took off his mittens, he began to reach for a cookie. However, before he could even attempt to burn himself, a light knock on what he thought was his apartment door stopped him. He rolled his eyes and huffed, only imagining what kind of bother would be awaiting his attendance on the other side.

He opened it, being greeted with suspiciously nothing and no one. He stuck his head out the door, finding the guilty party and the cause of the bump. The sight was his neighbor, Harry, who had moved in a few months ago.

“Don't worry, not any carolers. Just me,” Harry joked lightheartedly, his cheeks flustered rouge and bits of snow lying on top of his lengthy chestnut waves. He was forcefully trying to use the awful spare keys that the renters were supplied with to try and open his locked apartment door, struggling very hard at the moment.

Louis grinned widely, still standing in his doorway and watching Harry struggle. Harry sighed, dramatically rolling his eyes before turning and noticing Louis just giggling at his frustration. Louis would only laugh for a second though, as not to be a complete menace, before walking over to Harry and the stubborn door.  Louis wasn't quite a big fan of Harry, if he was honest, not liking what he thought was his pretentious ways but possibly just getting off on the wrong foot with him, yet he wasn't about to be a jerk on Christmas.

“Here,” Louis put his hand out to him, letting him defeatingly drop the keys into Louis’ open palm.

Louis turned to the door, jabbing the keys into the hole and turning them once right, back up, right again, then up and hitting his body against the door, it finally opening as if someone had easily turned the knob.

Louis took out the keys and faced Harry again, holding them out to the now guiltily smirking boy. “You learn a lot after living here for 2 plus years,” Louis said before brushing past him.

“Merry Christmas, Louis,” Harry said softly as he began to pull up the handles of what Louis was just recognizing as two rolling suitcases, the words not throwing Louis off like Harry had anticipated them to.

“Going somewheres, now aren't you?” Louis asked in a curious tone that extenuated his accent, his eyes fixed on the bags before meeting with Harry's alert green ones. He then noticed Harry's bundled up outfit much too cozy for someone staying inside for the night. A Calvin Klein jumper with a large coat over it, accompanied with a beanie, water bottle, and his iPhone was all being held in one of his large hands.

“Hm?” Harry furrowed his eyebrows, pulling the suitcases further into the apartment entrance way.

“Unless you've got some big Christmas crime scheme going on and in those suitcases you've got a body and a million pounds dispersed into singular £1 notes, I'm assuming you're going somewhere,” Louis folded his arms across his chest, raising his shoulders at the chilliness of the hallway compared to his cozy apartment.

Harry rolled his eyes harshly at him. “Not anymore. Flights and all possible train rides got cancelled.”

Louis’ _certainly-trying-my-best-to-be-nice-to-Harry_  face fell to a neutral yet awkward expression. “That sucks mate,” he commented, “going to visit family, were ya?”

Harry's annoyed gaze moved from the door frame and to Louis’, somewhat softening at the compassion he'd never received from him before. “Yeah. Been sat at the airport since this morning and they told me an hour ago, at 12 am, that everything was being cancelled due to weather.”

“I'm sorry mate, I know the situation you're in and it really does suck. That's why I just FaceTime my family,” Louis giggled lightheartedly, causing one side of Harry's carnation pink lips to raise. Louis sighed as he looked away, biting down on his bottom lip as he began to realize he was trying to consult _Harry Styles_ , his wannabe, irritating neighbor, thanks to his persistence in always wanting to make others feel safe and comfortable, no matter who they were exactly. Wait ‘til his friends hear about this.

Louis inhaled, knowing 100% he was going to regret saying what he was about to say. “You're welcome in my apartment,” he looked back to Harry, “since, I wouldn't want you, to, uh, be alone on Christmas.”

Harry cocked an eyebrow and huffed out a sarcastic snort, resting his hand on the still pushed up handle. “How many times did the Grinch’s heart grow this Christmas?”

Louis rolled his eyes and attempted to hold back a loud laugh behind a lip-biting grin. “It's an offer. I just baked way too many cookies for me-self and I've got a marathon of old Christmas movies going.”

“Don't know. I've got to unpack and I'm quite tired from today. Thanks Louis, Merry Christmas again,” he smiled before earning a nod and a _Merry Christmas_ back from Louis.   
****

Just as Louis made it into his flat and Harry was about to close his own door, Louis said loudly enough for him to hear, “and the Grinch’s heart grew 3 sizes!”

That earned an audible cackle from Harry, Louis disappearing back into his home with a noticeable grin plastered on his lips.

 

      It was 2 hours past midnight and Louis had eaten half of the cookies and given up on _It’s A Wonderful Life_ , not quite exhausted but definitely feeling the tiniest bit drowsy. Yet before he could even blink a second longer than usual, there was a knock and a voice coming into the flat. “Louis?”

Louis’ somewhat sleepy eyes were now attentive, immediately peering around to see Harry in light grey joggers, a black hoodie, and a red headband there to hold back the flyaways of his bun, shutting the front door behind himself.

“You aren't asleep, are you? Oh God that'd be horrible,” Harry chuckled quietly, as if he were sleeping.

Louis rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. “No, no, of course not. Wasn't expecting you to show,” Louis said, his voice a bit raspy as he removed his knees from his chest and lowered his feet to the floor, sending the blanket with them.

“Couldn't sleep, probably from all the coffee I had. Bad habit,” Harry shrugged, obviously examining every little aspect of the living room.

“Make yourself at home. I've got food, blankets, anything,” Louis said, pulling the blanket up to cover his mouth and balling himself up underneath it again.

“I'm fine, fine. I think you've got enough candles to keep the temperature up anyways,” Harry joked, finding a place to sit in one of the near recliners.  
 ****

“Ha ha _ha_. I like my flat to smell like Santa Claus' trap house, okay?” Louis said, pushing the blanket out of the way to speak.

Harry covered his face with his hands as he laughed, the funny reaction causing Louis amusement. “I like my candles too. My sister always tells me how I'm gonna burn down the building one day,” Harry commented through giggles, watching the tele as it played the black and white film.

Louis huffed, eyes widening. “Let's not do that, because as much as I know you'd love to burn the building down with me in it, it wouldn't end very well realistically.”

Harry shook his head, giggling at him. “I don't hate you, Louis. I think you've got the wrong impression of me,” Harry said, eyes cut narrowly and mouth curved into a sneaky grin.

Louis sassily rolled his eyes away from the tele and to Harry, saying, “you know I'm only being nice to you because it's Christmas and your flight home was cancelled, right?”

“I must've done something. You've given me a hard time ever since I've moved in. I mean, I don't even use the apartment laundromat anymore because of you,” he said as he shook his head.

Louis looked away from Harry and back to the movie. “There was something you did that was very stuck up and pretentious, I know that. Gave me a bad taste in me mouth.”

Harry furrowed his eyebrows. “Okay? Sorry ‘bout that, I guess. Always second chances.”

“And it'd be nice to not see and hear you and all your girls late at night too,” Louis side-eyed him as he watched the movie.

Harry laughed loudly. “Girls?”

Louis fully turned his attention towards him. “I always see you stumbling inside your apartment with girls and the loud laughs and shit from right next door.”

“They're all my friends, I can guarantee you 100%. Last time I had a romantic relationship with a girl was in about year 11,” he chuckled with surprised, raised eyebrows.

“Oh,” Louis said, furrowing his eyebrows before letting them pop up again. “Oh.” Harry giggled, the skin beside his eyes crinkling, his charming dimples becoming prominent at Louis’ realization.

“Sorry, I, uh, never realized that,” Louis giggled along with Harry.

“You'd think you, a gay person, would be able to spot another gay person,” Harry replied, bringing his own knees to his chest and removing his peskily loose headband.

Louis furrowed his brows. “How'd you exactly know that?”

“I always see you in shirts with rainbows on them. I really like your Apple one, to be honest. I was gonna ask you where you got it but I didn't want to interrupt you that day,” Harry said softly, his facial features being hit by the orange glow of the cinnamon candle on the table in front of him.

“How does that mean I'm gay?” Louis spoke in the same calming tone. Harry's mouth formed a wide smile as he let his head tilt from side to side.

“Well, because I saw you in that shirt at the pride parade the other day along with your friends, decked out in so many rainbows that I could barely make you out.”

Louis hid his face in his hands and laughed, amusing Harry and forcing him to giggle along. “I was absolutely smashed, you don't even know. Well, you probably do know since you saw me. I was a wreck,” Louis giggled, his chin propped up on his fists.

“It's okay, I was pretty out of it too,” Harry chuckled in agreement. Both their heads turned to the tele, grins taking over their faces in the most sickeningly similar way.

“‘M gonna grab a bottle of water. Want anything?” Louis asked after a few moments of hesitation, standing up and tugging at the bottom of his Adidas t-shirt.

“No, I'm good,” Harry giggled out in reply. “I _am_ gonna come with you though because I'm curious as to how similar your kitchen looks to mine.”

Louis shook his head and chuckled as he started to walk away.

As they reached the kitchen, Louis immediately walked to the tray of cookies and took a small piece from one of them, sneakily placing it in his mouth.

Harry walked in as Louis made his way to the fridge, examining the entire room. “Yep, just like mine,” he joked, running a hand along the edge of the granite island.

Louis grabbed a water bottle, turning around to catch Harry squinting at his pile of yet-to-be-put-up birthday cards.

“When was your birthday?” Harry spoke raspily, looking up to Louis with knitted eyebrows.

Louis glanced at the time displayed on the oven. “Yesterday,” he replied, looking over to Harry with a matter-of-fact expression.

“No fooking way,” Harry chuckled in disbelief, “you've got to be pulling my leg.”

“Christmas Eve,” Louis shrugged, popping the cap off his Evian.

Harry narrowed his eyes as a sinister grin appeared upon his lips. “At least 40, aren't you?”

Louis rolled his eyes and scoffed. “Very funny. 26, actually.” Harry giggled in response, causing Louis to grin and continue on with, “how old is Mr. Man Bun?”

Harry cackled; Louis definitely did not expect such a reaction to his own corny joke. Harry pressed his lips together with a grin. “I'll be 24 in February.”

“Not on Valentine's Day, right?” Louis joked.

“No, no,” Harry hummed in response as Louis sipped on his water bottle. Comforting silence grew over them. Louis let himself stare around aimlessly and didn’t find anything quite wrong with it.

His eyes wandered to Harry, who was overlooking the cookies on the nearby stove top. He grabbed a cookie, crumbs and bits falling to the tile as he picked it off the tin sheet. Reaching down for the pieces, Louis felt like slapping his own face, his eyes not being able to divert from Harry's accentuated bum.

“Why'd you invite me in?” Harry murmured finally as he turned back around to face him, his usual grin plastered on his face, gaining Louis’ attention and momentary hesitation. He took a bite of the cookie, pausing for a minute to defiantly shine his teeth and the cookie held between them.

“No matter who you are, I don't think you deserve to be alone on Christmas… unable to share it with people that matter the most to you, that is,” Louis said after a harsh sallow and a shrug.

“Very kind. Wasn't expecting it from… you,” Harry remarked, looking down to his feet.

“Psh,” Louis huffed, rolling his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, yeah. Poor ‘ol Harry out on the cold streets was welcomed in by mean ‘ol Louis Scrooge,” he said sarcastically, causing Harry to laugh harshly into his hand. Louis grinned, turning around and walking somewheres closer to the fridge.

“You're ridiculous,” he heard Harry say as he settled down from his giggles.

Louis got on his tippy toes, holding the water away from his body as he attempted to look for something on the very top of the fridge.

“What're you looking for?” Harry's voice spoke deeply after a few moments of silence.

“A box. This little tin box I keep all the cards I get in,” Louis said, voice strained as he struggled to reach it. Harry giggled, softly and nearly inaudibly as he observed from his spot against the open door frame.

Louis began to head for the kitchen table, reaching for a chair, but was quickly being discouraged by Harry. “I can get it for you,” he said, walking over to the fridge and reaching upwards.

“I could get it me-self, thank you very much,” Louis commented, folding his arms across each other as he leaned against the chair.

Harry grabbed the tin, settling back flat-footed and observing the design on it with a smile. He turned it towards Louis. “Santa Claus eating cookies. Cute.”

“Have a kink for old bearded men eating cookies, now do you?” Louis taunted as he tried to take the tin from Harry, who used his own height to his personal advantage. Harry held the tin up high, laughing at Louis, who couldn't reach it.

“Seriously?” Louis cocked an eyebrow, causing Harry to once again giggle goofily. “You're not that much taller than me,” he said, standing on his tippy toes and reaching for the box being held ever so far above his head.

“You sure?” Harry laughed, wiggling it and making Louis let out a throaty laugh.

“Stop, I'm serious,” Louis managed to huff out between laughs, returning back to his former position with folded arms. He cut his eyes at Harry seriously, "didn't think you could get anymore aggravating. Proved me wrong, huh?"

“I'm not gonna give it to you,” Harry taunted, looking up towards it.

“You're gonna give it to me,” Louis said, trying to jump up and grab it but missing.

“Am I now?” Harry’s voice said deeply, his cocked eyebrow suggesting more than giving Louis a box of birthday cards.

“Shut up,” Louis said, playfully smacking Harry's chest. Harry stumbled back a bit at the sudden action, Louis being able to snatch the tin with a cheeky smile. His mind resorted to one thing after that: to run. So he did, giggling wildly as he held the tin to his chest, soon having Harry bursting of happy laughter as he chased him. Sure, it was dangerous with all the candles and decorations, but it only made the chase more adventurous with obstacles.

Louis ran, laughing loudly as Harry matched the actions, following him through the maze of an apartment he had never been in before. Louis made a dart for the lengthy hallway, passing the guest room, his office, and the bathroom before taking a sharp right into the last room, his master bedroom.

There, Harry immediately grabbed Louis’ waist, both erupting in breathless giggles and laughs as Louis tried to escape his tight hold (and not acknowledge his bum pressed harshly against Harry's front). "Let me go, you oaf!" Louis cackled, turning around to try and somehow move past Harry, but only meeting his shimmering green eyes and frozen, fond facial expression.

Somehow, Louis Tomlinson was being held in Harry Styles’ arms, one hand now placed on his shoulder to keep him stabilized, of course, in the silence of the lovely apartment. Louis giggled much quieter, looking down to the tin and pulling it protectively closer to his own chest, looking back up to see Harry staring upwards at something.

A strand of mistletoe was hanging from the top of the door frame above them, jokingly put there by his friend Liam when he came over to help decorate the apartment. Put there just encase Louis ever took someone home and needed to “make that first move” Liam thinks he is always too scared to make. And now Louis was met with Harry’s eyes flickering back down to him, a suggestive smirk evident on his lips.

Louis rolled his eyes, a grin widening across his face as Harry silently smirked, still holding Louis in his arms with no intent of letting him go. Harry's iridescent green eyes were irresistible, something Louis always admired in the neighbor. _Shit_ , as Louis thought about it, he admired a lot about Harry but would never admit. From his sinful body to his humor, Louis was just now accepting the conclusion that he was indeed hopelessly infatuated with Harry Styles. Almost in as much adoration as Harry secretly was with Louis.

They both leaned in, not exactly knowing what in the world was driving the action other than the pure atmosphere of the past couple of minutes. They both shared breathless giggles as their lips nearly touched, Louis’ hand on Harry's shoulder now finding its way to the back of his neck, pulling him in closer.

Harry pressed his lips against Louis’, both of their eyes closing tight, inhaling in lust, noses filling with the scent of peppermint instead of their attempts to endeavor each other like how they anticipated to. To say the snow had stopped falling and the clock had stalled would've been an understatement; both Harry and Louis felt something so foreign yet so magical in the sensation of each other.

Harry smiled against Louis’ lips as they began to stumble slightly backwards, Louis turning his head to giggle and maybe keep himself from falling backwards. But then it clicked. Harry’s overcoming body wasn't just being clumsy but doing this intentionally, moving him to the nearby king-sized bed. Harry pressed his ethereal lips to Louis’ jawline, Louis’ hand now finding its way to cup Harry's. Harry sent his hands to Louis' hips, squeezing them and causing Louis to grin momentarily against the heated kiss.

Louis still grasped the box as they moved backwards, kissing noises and giggles filling the silent room. Louis turned, both hands going to grasp Harry's face as they began to kiss their way onto the bed, letting the box drop to the floor nearby and burst open with notes and papers and cards scattering the floor around the large bed.

Louis laid on his back, still tangling his tongue with Harry's as he hovered over him, Harry's knees and hands enclosing Louis. He moved his hand from Harry's hardening front up to his hovering chest, smiling against the taming kiss, causing Harry to do the same. Harry backed away, still hovering over him as he quirkily blew away the loose strands of hair that had fallen in his face, furrowing his eyebrows and causing Louis to chuckle yet again. Harry sat back on his heels.

“Sorry bout this. Just one moment.” Louis puckered his lips in attempt to hide an embarrassingly large smile, pushing himself backwards towards the headboard and reaching for the bedsidetable, pulling out lube and a condom. He noticed Harry struggling with a worn-out rubber band, his length twitching impatiently beneath his grey sweatpants. “Leave it,” he somehow muttered, feeling himself growing hotter and hotter by the moment.

Harry stopped, his hair tumbling out of his hands and his eyes darkening. He crawled back to Louis, his grinning face inches away from Louis’ own. “Have a kink for for men with long hair, now do you?”

“Shut up,” Louis smiled, pressing his lips against Harry's, more forcefully than anticipated. Harry smiled momentarily before their kisses returned to the rough, more passionate kind both of them were longing for, had been longing for secretly for months now.

Harry whined against Louis’ lips as they moved back to the position they had just been in, Harry unattaching himself in attempt to reach over for the lube. Louis took off his own shirt, sweatpants, and underwear, his length now exposed and half-hard in response to the passion both of them exerted seconds earlier.

Harry had lathered his fingers and was now barechested, completely unaware that he was going to be greeted with Louis’ body fully open to him. He responded by immediately pressing his lips to Louis’ jawline, murmuring, “who knew the grumpy neighbor could be so hot in the sheets.”

Louis winced quietly, the tone of Harry's voice so much sexier than it’d previously been, if possible, sending a hand to his lower stomach and the other gone to grip the bed. "You did apparently," he struggled out, voice strained with the growing tension in his lower region.

Harry chuckled, pressing his puckered lips behind Louis' ear. “You're ok with this, right? I've got to make sure,” Harry asked, the heat from his voice moving closer to his ear. Louis nodded, eyes closed already in the pure thought of Harry and precum already covering his head.

Harry continued on Louis, his lips slowly moving from his lips to his jawline and then down to his neck, definitely leaving a cluster of bruises for later. When he finally touched Louis, a million and one sparks of energy shot through both of them, Harry teasing his hole. Louis immediately hid his face deep into Harry's neck in pleasure.

Harry gently pressed a finger in, as slowly as he could as he needed to feel every response Louis created to it. Louis turned his head away from Harry, gripping the covers on the bed harder and opening his mouth as Harry slipped another finger in, receiving the response he wanted. Louis whined, biting his bottom lip harshly as Harry moaned in an undertone, tightening around Harry. He then pushed his fingers in deeper, curling them and causing Louis’ back to arch, him biting his lip even harder between his teeth. Every quiver and soft, pleased sound Louis made was masked with Harry echoing his responses in his deeper tone.

“Please,” Harry heard Louis moan as his fingers stretched him out, satisfying Louis in every which way possible. He removed his fingers, grabbing the lube again and sliding off his sweatpants, slicking up his length with a condom on. Louis noticed the touch of his own hand causing his thighs to tense.

He hovered over Louis once again, Louis’ legs bent and spread open, Harry pushing himself inside slowly and immediately pressing his lips to Louis’. They moaned into each others’ mouths, the overwhelming sensation bringing both of them to the desire of simply impressing one another.

Harry felt Louis adjust around his thrusts, pushing all the way in in the most needy way imaginable. Louis pulled himself up, using Harry's back to switch positions so that he was on top and hiding his soft whimpers and moans in his shoulder.

Harry moaned, Louis moving up and down and circling his hips as he continued to thrust and keep his never-changing pace.

“Look so good,” Harry muttered through breaths, Louis watching his cock being buried inside of him with every thrust. Louis leaned forward, moaning into Harry's neck, his hand brushing one of Harry's nipples and earning a jolting motion in response.

“Fuck,” Harry moaned loudly at the action, Louis taking to it and rubbing a thumb over Harry's nipple as he returned the love bite favor. Harry responded quickly, removing one of the two hands cupping Louis’ bum and guiding Louis’ hand to play with his now puffy nipples.

Louis purposely moved slow, teasing himself by rubbing his length against Harry's stomach, who was already so close on edge. They both were, honestly, moaning and whimpering and sharing hot breaths, Harry speeding up his thrusts and hitting Louis’ prostate the right way every time. Louis felt the pleasant heat beginning to unravel, his cock drooling more precum and balls tightening.  
  
Harry grabbed Louis’ cock, Louis gasping and legs beginning to tremble as Harry sped up and pushed himself back further. Harry tugged Louis’ cock in time with his thrusts, biting his own bottom lip with the exhilarating energy flowing through his body.

“Fuck,” Louis moaned quietly into Harry's neck. “I hate you.”

The last part comes out in half a yell and half a moan, Harry managing to let out a breathless laugh as Louis came onto his chest, following up by dropping himself onto it. Harry continued to push into him deeply and needily, burying his face into Louis’ neck and groaning multiple curse words. He finished, his orgasm loud and matched with a teeth clenched facial expression.

They laid quiet for minute, regaining their strength and right sense of mind before Louis rolled off and over to the side of Harry. Harry threw away the condom and retrieved the clothes from the side of the bed, bringing them to the top for them to both sort out.

Louis grabbed his shirt, wiping his chest with it and then throwing it to Harry, who looked confused at first but caught on quickly.

“Need a shower now,” Louis muttered, causing Harry to hide his hands behind his face and giggle. As they both dressed again, Louis without his shirt, he reached for the edge of the now messy covers and pulled them over himself. “‘S cold.”

“Quite the cold natured one, you are,” Harry whispered in the same quiet tone. Louis shrugged, hiding his smile beneath the blanket. “C’mere,” Harry muttered, taking Louis into his arms and hugging against his chest, both of them wrapping around each other. It didn’t take long before they fell asleep like that, ignoring the room they had left on the bed, papers scattered around it.

********** ** ** **

     As Louis’ eyes blinked open, the first thing he recognized was the lack of body heat, his eyes shutting again at the bareness. He had feared Harry wouldn't be there, regretting so much that he took the chance to make an escape for his own apartment. His hands moved around as he stretched, not making contact with anything, his freshly awakened heart skipping a couple beats.

He got up, his eyes barely opening as his feet hit the flooring of paper, grinning at the sight. He began to lazily move towards the kitchen in hopes of making some well deserved tea. Before he entered the living room, however, a soft voice filled the stale air.

“Well, that's simply amazing! What else did Santa bring you?”

Louis walked in, his heart regaining its confidence at the appearance of Harry on the couch, wrapped up in Lou’s blanket with a cup of tea, Facetiming his family.

Harry smiled as he saw Louis walk in. “About time you've got up,” he muttered happily, obviously being quiet so that he didn't distract the young voice on the other line.

“Uncle Harry?” the voice asked, getting his attention.

“Yes?” he responded with raised eyebrows, making Louis smile yet again.

“Who were you talking to? Is Santa there?” the voice shrieked, causing Harry's eyes to dart towards a giggling Louis, resting his shoulder against the open door frame.

“Nope, one of his elves.” Harry didn't break eye contact with Louis, giggling at the comment. Louis playfully rolled his eyes, the little girl in shock as Harry's fond face lit up brighter than a Christmas tree.

**  
**

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank everyone who took the time to read this. It is my very first Larry fic and I'm ever so eager and excited to share it with everyone! Also, special thanks to inkinglarry/syntaxstudio on Tumblr for being so kind and turning my wreck of a rough draft into something great. Happy holidays everyone. Xx
> 
> My Dark Larrie Tumblr: harryswhitepants


End file.
